Dawn of War:Revenge of the Titans
by immortalgodofwar
Summary: The Olympians and the Titans prepare for war. Both sides have secrets and spys. Now the fate of mankind rest in the balance. If the Titans win the world will suffer infinite darkness. It is up to the Olympians to save mankind.
1. Cold Was the Ground

**Chapter 1:**

**Cold Was the Ground**

Athena started to dress. She was already late to meet Ares to plan a battle. Poseidon would not let her go. He walked up behind and started to leave a trail of kisses on her neck.

"Poseidon, love. I have to go. We have a war to plan." Athena said putting on her dress. She didn't want to leave etheir, but the Titans were loose and they needed to be stop.

"I think Ares can wait longer. The Titans are not attacking yet. We have time." He whispered in her ear.

"Poseidon we can not wait. Once this war is over we can have all the time we want together." She said giving him a light kiss before leaving her chamber. She found Ares watching the mortals and looking for Titans.

"Your late." He said with a mischievous grin. I blushed at his comment.

"So are we going to plan or are you going to sit there watching mortals?" I teased. He smiled and got up. We started to plan the war.

Kronos sat at his throne. He wanted to go and fight already. Destroy the Olympians but he knew he must wait. So far he knew the only Titans that would fight with him were Hyperion, Iapetus,Coeus,Oceanus,Epimetheus,Menoetius,Pallas, and Prometheus. Also there army of damned children and some other Titans. Now his wife Rhea and some of the other female Titans he knew would not fight. He wouldn't kill them, it would do him no good.

He also had a spy in the mist of the Olympians. Oceanus' daughter Amphitrite. From what I understood my son Poseidon left her for Athena. She had given me information on the Olympians. Their weaknesses. The Olympians had no idea of the plan Kronos had for them.

Kronos went to the garden where his wife Rhea sat watching Menoetius and Pallas train for war. Those two Titans were strong enough to lead the rest into war.

Amphitrite was with her father watching the ocean as Poseidon went to control the ill tempered sea. He was in good mood as she could see. This angered her because she knew of his night with Athena. That name made her even more angry.

"Relax my daughter you will have your revenge. I am glad that you decided to fight with us. Those Olympians did not treat you right. I will kill Poseidon whhen the time comes and you will kill Athena." Oceanus said. He spun his trident in his hands. He wanted to kill the god of the sea right were he was. Soon the war between Gods and Titans would begin and no Olympain would be standing by the end. The Titans will rule forever.


	2. Ares vs Menoetius

**Chapter 2:**

**Ares vs Menoetius**

As the gods planned Ares and Athena noticed a Titan with an a couple of damned children. It was the Titan Menoetius. The Titan of anger. Ares chuckled.

"Well it seems a Titan has wondered off on it's own with twenty of those miserable children."

"What are you thinking on doing Ares?" Athena asked worried. She had seen that expression on Ares' face before. That usally ment he was ready for a fight. Ares picked up his labrys and a sword.

"Only come to me if I need help." He said to Athena before jumping off Mount Olympus. The other gods around rushed towards Athena for answers.

"Where is he going?" Demeter asked.

"To fight Menoetius." Athena responded with amusement.

"Why are you amused that your brother has gone to fight a Titan and may not come back?" Asked Hestia.

"Because my dear aunt, Ares has a plan. That plan I can assure you will not fail. the God of War versus the Titan of Anger. This should be an intersting battle." Athena said.

Ares landed infront of the bastards. The Titan Menoetius was smiling as the beast started to ready themselves for battle.

"Well if it isn't the War God. What a lovely surprise. You grace me with your presence." The Titan laughed.

"Well Titan I hope that you are ready because I will not go easy on you." Ares sad with a grin. He raised his sword first.

"ATTACK!" The Titan beast rushed at Ares.

One beast tried to stab him directly but Ares blocked it and sliced it's head off. Two tried to get to him but Ares used his sword to stab one and then slice the other across the chest. As the others rushed he continued to slice and stab them untill only a few were left. Only three beast stood in his way before he reached the Titan. One of the three beast tried to throw a spear at him but Ares used his sword to block it. He grabbed the spear and used it to impale the beast. The other tried to use that distraction to impale Ares with it's own sword. Of course the War God saw this and dodged. The two swords clashed. Ares then spun around and slashed at the creatures back. The other beast had no idea what to do. Ares simply disarmed him and impaled his already blood stained sword into the creatures chest.

Ares grabbed his labrys while the Titan grabbed his axe.

"Well then Ares shall we begin?" Menoetius chuckled. The two axes collided. The two weapons metal blades clashed,making a ringing sound. The two worriors struggled for dominance. Ares tried to find an opening that would help him kill the Titan more easly but there was none. Menoetius was guarding himself well. He must have been training with Pallas.

Menoetius bought down his axe on Ares but only managed to graze Ares' arm. Ares was filled with bloodlust but knew he had to be the worrior he had always been. He needed to anger Menoetius. After all he is the Titan of anger.

Menoetius was getting tired for an immortal. Ares was a worrior that he was lucky to still be standing.

"What is it Menoetius? Are you getting to old to fight?" Ares teased. This made the Titan angry. being angry was an understatement. For being the Titan of anger his anger was intensified. He started to swing his axe wildly at the Olympian. Ares easly dodged the swings. He chuckled making the Titan even angerier. The Titan was now using his weapon in a wild fashion. He seemed so unskilled. That was Ares' moment to strike. He swung his labrys and the labrys made contact with Menoetius' stomach. The Titan fell on one knee. His immortal blood spilling all over his black and red armor.

"Any last words Titan?" Ares said with a victorious grin. The Titan chuckled confusing the Olympian.

"What is so funny Titan?" Ares demanded.

"You will see Olympian." Menoetius said coughing up blood. Ares screamed his usual war cry before swinging his labrys and decapitating Menoetius. The body of the Titan fell to the ground. Soon the body would be sent back to Mount Tartarus so the Titan could spend the rest of his immortal life in hell.

Ares went back to Mount Olympus as the other gods cheered for his victory. What the Olympians did not know was that the rest of the Titans had been watching. They were learning. Kronos laughed as he was soon to get his army of immortal children and his fellow Titans prepared for war.


	3. Athena vs Pallas

**Chapter 3:**

**Athena vs Pallas**

The Olympains were celebrating. One powerful Titan was vanquished. Ares had his arm around his lover Aphrodite while everyone drank ambrosa and wine. Everyone was happy that right now they had an upper hand on the Titans.

Athena slowly drank her wine suspecting that Dionysus had done something to it. The god ws to cheery for her taste. Poseidon walked up to her.

"Why is my beautiful queen all by herself?" Asked the god of the sea. Athena smiled at her lover. The god wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"What are you doing? The others could see." She told him shrugging off his arm. The god of the seas smiled. Athena looked around to see most of the gods almost drunk. They wouldn't notice them. The only god who did notice was her father, Zeus. Athena started to shake. She couldn't feel his anger but she was worried. She did not wish death on Poseidon. Poseidon looked over to where Zeus was and was now scared that something would happen to him or his lover.

Zeus left his seat. He walked over to his brother and his daughter. Zeus chuckled as their faces were filled with horror. They were like little scared animals that were about to be beaten.

"Why are both of you so scared of me? I will do nothing to you." He said with a chuckle.

"Father, are you drunk?" Athena asked. Zeus laughed at his daughter. "No my daughter I am not drunk."

"I know about you two. I am not angry at ethier of you. Eros told me of the love you two have for each other. I only want ot see my daughter happy and she is happy with you Poseidon."

"Well I guess this would be the time to ask for her hand in marriage." Poseidon said, nervous. Athena gasped at Poseidons request.

"Well that is her decision, but I must warn you brother that if you hurt her in anyway I will hurl you into Mount Tartarus with the Titans." Zeus warned.

"Do not worry, Zeus. I will love her for eons." Poseidon said smiling at Athena.

"I accept your hand in marriage." Athena said. Poseidon was filled with joy. He embraced Athena and kissed her softly.

"Everyone quiet down. We have exciting news." Zeus voice caught every gods attention. Aperently they weren't as drunk as Athena thought.

"My lovely daughter Athena will finally marry. Her and Poseidon will finally marry." All the gods cheered as the two gods sat down on the ground together. There was only one goddess who did not cheer. Amphirite.

She had the angeriest expression. Athena looked away quickly as Poseidon glared at his ex wife. Amphirite wanted to walk over and kill Athena with her bare hands. She could not stand this. Luckly as on cue the Titan Pallas decided to make his apperance.

He was nearing Athens so Athena was the first to notice.

"It is Pallas. He is nearing Athens." The gods looked to where Athena was looking. Athena quickly got up and put on her armor. She readied her sais.

"Where are you going?" Poseidon asked his soon to be wife. He was worried that Athena would want to go alone.

"I am going to stop a Titan from entering my city. I will go alone. It is Pallas. I put him in Mount Tartarus before and I can do it again." She said putting her hand on Poseidon's cheek. "Trust me." She whispered.

Athena decended from Mount Olympus and came crashing into the earth. Pallas smiled as his old student was ready to face him. Athena looked up at her old mentor. Two immortals that have mastered warcraft would face off.

"Stop your advances Pallas. Stop this pointless war. There is no need when both immortal species can live in peace." Pallas chuckled at his ex student.

"Why talk Athena. When we can fight." Pallas swung his blades at Athena. She quickly blocked his strike with her sais. She tried to slash him across his chest, just like Ares slashed Menoetius. Pallas dodged and tried to strike again. Athena was ready and blocked. The two immortals were evenly matched.

Poseidon watched as his future wife and a Titan faced off. He was worried. He didn't want to see Athena hurt. He wanted to go down there and fight Pallas. He turned to Amphitrite and she a wicked grin on her face.

"Oh is your wife not fighting like a true war goddess?" She said. The grin still on her face.

"Don't test me Ampitrite. You know I no longer love you. Why do you insist on this?" He asked. His voice filled with anger.

"Why my dear Poseidon why must ask if you know the answer. I in my way still love you, but you made it clear that you would rather have a whore by your side." Amphitrite laughed.

Poseidon wanted to go over to her and impale her with his trident. She had no right to speak of Athena that way. He restrained himself. He walked back to watch Athena in her battle.

Athena had been hopeing that Pallas would have tired by now but he was ruthless and did not give up. He was dead set on killing her. Pallas tried to stab her but at that moment Athena saw a way to finish him. She used one sai to block the strike and used the other sai to cut his right hand off. The hand fell the earth, spilling the immortal blood on the ground as the soil sucked it up. Pallas yelled in pain and frustration. He tried to strike again but she blocked it and cut off the left hand. Both hands created a pool of blood. She kicked him in the face knocking off his helmet. Pallas regained his footing but he was weak.

"Please, Athena don't." Pallas whispered.

"Not this time Titan." Athena said. This time she would not show her mercy. She used her sais to decapitate him by also splitting his head into two. The bloody peices fell on to the earth. The War Titan was gone. Athena raced to Olympus. Poseidon greeted her with a loving kiss.

"I'm glad you are okay." He kissed her again and he lead her to her chamber. He would show her a night of passion she would not forget.

Kronos sat at his throne. The worry was obvious on his face. Pallas was dead. Now was the time to worry. Two powerful Titans beaten. Now the Titans and the Olympians were even. But not for long.


	4. Poseidon vs Oceanus

**Chapter 4:**

**Poseidon vs Oceanus**

Athena curled up into Poseidon. She was still flustered after last nights activities. Poseidon chuckled as Athena blushed.

"How was your night. My love." Poseidon said with a chuckle as Athena blushed harder and hid her face.

"Well I take that as your answer and don't hide your beautiful face." He said grabbing Athena's chin and placing a soft sweet kiss on her lips. "Come, let us get dress and see what the others are doing." They quickly dress and headed to the garden that over looked the earth. Aphrodite was there with Artemis, Apollo, Ares, and Aphrodite. That surprised Athena. Aphrodite was barely ever in the garden. She was usally in her chambers or at her temples.

"Well what have you two been doing?" Aphrodite said in her usual sensual voice. Athena blushed making Aphrodite laugh. Artemis gave her a smile. Ares and Apollo grined. They stopped though and Ares motioned towards the mortals.

"We have a problem. We were waiting for you to arrive." Ares said pointing to Poseidon. Poseidon looked over to his domain. It was a Titan. Oceanus to be exact. Oceanus seemed to be messing with the seas. The sea was restless. Poseidon will not let this continue. He left the gods and changed into his armor. The gods had left except for Athena.

She turned to him and took off his helmet. "Please come back safely. I don't want to lose you." She said. They both kissed each other with so much passion that even Aphrodite would be over powered with love.

"I promise that I will come back." With one last kiss he jumped off Mount Olympus and crashed infront of Oceanus who was standing of a cliff over looking the sea.

She wished she had more time with him. If only Oceanus wouldn't have attacked she would have told Poseidon of her newly discovered secret.

Oceanus turned around to see his nephew. He hated him. He wanted to impale the god of the sea with his trident. The Olympian stared at his uncle.

"Why do you do this uncle?" Poseidon asked. Oceanus was angery.

"Do not speak Olympian. You have no right after what you did to me and my siblings. Not to mention my daughter." Oceanus hissed. He hated Poseidon so much. He hated him more then all the other Olympians.

"Uncle plea..." Poseidon could not finish as Oceanus tried to impale Poseidon with his trident. Using his own trident, he blocked the deadly strike. The two tridents clashed. The two immortals struggled. They were evenly matched in strength.

Athena was slowly breathing in and out. She was worried and she felt helpless. She could feel someone behind her. She was proven right when she heard a wicked laugh. She turned to see Ampitrite laughing.

"What is so amusing Ampitrite?" Athena asked. She had a bad feeling that Ampitrite was up to know good.

"Is the goddess of wisdom losing her touch? You know what is amusing." She chuckled.

"It is you isn't it? You are the one who is feeding information to the Titans. Do not try to deceive me." Athena warned. Ampitrite's smile vanished.

"Do not challenge me." Ampitrite said with a growl. Athena glared at the sea goddess.

"So when do you plan to tell him about the abomination growing inside you?" Athena was shocked at her words. How did she know? No one knew about this except Artemis.

"Oh I know Athena and I hope to let you know I will be there to kill it." Before Athena could respond, Ampitrite left for Mount Othrys. It was true Ampitrite was with her father and the Titans. Athena turned back to the battle.

Poseidon blocked another strike. Oceanus was getting frustrated. The Olympian was tough, tougher then the Titan had suspected.

"Give up Titan. I do not want to hurt you." Poseidon said struggling to get a hit in.

Oceanus gritted his teeth. He tried to impale Poseidon but the younger god was fast enough to dodge. The Titan was getting angry, frustrated and tired. Now he knew how Pallas and Menoetius had failed to kill the other younger gods. Poseidon seemed to be more skilled then the other two. Oceanus once more tried to impale him but Poseidon grabbed his trident and disarmed him. He used Oceanus' own trident to impale him in the stomach. Oceanus let out a cry. His blood started to heavily pour down his armor and on to the ground.

"Any last words uncle?"

Oceanus chuckled. He had been defeated by the very god he swore to kill.

"I hope you and your whore die in the upcoming war. I hope Ampitrite kills her." With that comment Poseidon impaled his trident into Oceanus' head. The points going through his eyes. He swung his trident sepreating Ocenaus' head from his body. He was happy that the Titan was dead. No one insulted his future wife that way. He rushed back to Mount Olympus to see if Athena was all right. He felt some fear from her.

When he reached the mountain, he saw his lover sitting on a bench. Her face was pale. She looked up when she saw me.

"It's Ampitrite. She is a spy. She was telling the Titans about all of us." Ampitrite? It was her telling the Titans things about us. Why?

"Why?" He voiced his question.

"Because she hates me. She doesn't want us together. She wants to personally kill me." This outraged Poseidon. The little bitch was trying to harm Athena.

"I also have news that I don't know how you'll react." Athena said. Poseidon was worried.

"I'm pregnant."


	5. Apollo vs Epimetheus

**Chapter 5:**

**Apollo vs Epimetheus**

The words that left Athena's lips shocked Poseidon. She was pregnant. Athena was pregnant. Athena looked scared. She was thinking the worst and thinking that this was the end to their relationship.

Poseidon wrapped his arms around her. He was excited to be a father once more. Especially to be the father of a child form Athena. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"I was worried. I thought that maybe you would have left me." Athena whispered. Poseidon shushed her.

"Why would you ever think that? I love you. I will be here for you and our child forever."

"Will both of you stop. Other gods live here too." Apollo said coming onto the garden with his twin Artemis. Artemis just smiled.

"Have you told him already or have you kept it secret?" Athena asked her sister.

"I've kept it secret." She said with a smile. She was the only immortal to know that she was pregnant.

"Well scine your twin hasn't told you, I will. I'm pregnant." Apollo looked surprised but happy.

"So that is why you were being secretive sister. Well congratulations sister." Apollo said hugging Athena.

"What is with the happiness?" Ares said walking out into the garden prepared to go somewhere.

"Well our lovely sister has some exciting news." Artemis said.

"Oh then what is the news my dear sister?" Ares asked curious.

"Well brother, I'm pregnant." Athena said excited.

"Well look my little sister will finally have a child." Ares chuckled giving his younger sister a hug.

"You better treat her right." Ares said to Poseidon. Ares might be a brute at times but he does care for his sister. Otherwise who would get angery at and fight with over things.

"Don't worry I will not let her go." Poseidon said wrapping his arms around Athena.

"I hate to break to break the happy moment but we have a problem." Artemis said pointing to a spot were a Titan was standing. It was Epimetheus. What could he want? Haven't the Titans had enough slaughter? Three Titans are already dead and locked away in a new cage that Hades and Zeus had built in Mount Tartarus. Oceanus,Menoetius,and Pallas.

Now one more Titan decides to become like there fallen siblings. The Titans will never learn.

"So who will take this Titan?" Ares asked.

"I will. I think it is my turn. You three had your fun, now it is my turn." Apollo said.

Epimetheus didn't want to be here if any of the older gods or the two war gods would come. He wasn't that stupid to take on those powerful gods.

A bright light crashed infront. It was Apollo. Epimetheus laughed. He could take on this weak young god.

"They send the god of music. Ha, I was expecting the war gods or the sons and daughters of Kronos." Epimetheus said chuckling.

"Don't mock Titan. It could be your down fall." Apollo said rasing his sword. Epimetheus did the same. The Titan was confident that he would not lose this fight. Especially with the children hiding near by ready to strike.

Just as Apollo was going to make the first move the beast children ran out into the open. There were only ten but still it would prove diffcult. One beast behind him tried to attack but failed when an arrow went through it's head. Apollo turned around and saw his twin sister standing there with another arrow ready. The Titan was not expecting this.

Artemis took aim at another beast and shot it. Apollo raised his sword and swung it at a beast near him and cut another in half. Artemis took aim and shot another beast that tried to sneak up behind her brother. Apollo slashed another across it's chest. While Artemis shot another arrow. Apollo swung and cut the hands off one of them while Artemis shot it in the head. Apollo cut the head off another and then stabbed another one where it's heart should be. Artemis shot the last one in the head.

Apollo raised his sword once more and raced towards Epimetheus. The Titan raised his own sword and the two blades clashed. The two immortals struggled to gain advantage.

"You will die Olympian." Epimetheus wasn't strong enough. He was weak. He hasn't trained like the rest of the Titans. He was cocky and didn't believe in training like his siblings. Apollo could tell that Epimetheus was weak. His strength was failing him. Apollo moved with faster movements and Epimetheus was getting tired even more quickly. Apollo managed to graze the Titan's arm. The wound was bleeding heavily. Weaken the Titan even more.

Apollo bought down on his sword on Epimetheus' arm and sliced his arm off. Epimetheus yelled as his arm was sliced off. He cluched the bloody stump that was left. Apollo raised his word and had it ready to slice through the Titan's throat.

"Do you have any last request Titan?" Apollo asked ready to swing the sword.

"You will pay Olympian. All of you will pay. My brother Prometheus and my father Iapetus will find and kill you." Epimetheus spat. Apollo swung his sword and the cold bloody blade made contact with the Titan's throat. The deep gash started to gush blood. The deep red liquid pouring down the Titan and his armor. The Titan choked on his blood. After a bit of heavy breathing the Titan finally layed still. Epimetheus was finally dead. Now four Titans were dead. But Epimetheus was right his brother and father Prometheus and Iapetus would come soon for revenge.

Prometheus watched as his brother died at the hands of Apollo. His father,Iapetus, threw things around. He was angry. his son was just killed and he wanted revenge. Soon Prometheus himself will kill an Olympian and destroy Zeus himself. Kronos held no power like him. He knew Zeus better. Now was the time for revenge.

**Okay I have the name of the future chapters all the way to the end.**

**Chapter 6: Zeus vs Prometheus**

**Chapter 7: Hades vs Iapetus (Thanks to a reviewer who gave me an idea.)**

**Chapter 8: Mount Tartarus: The Begining**

**Chapter 9: Mount Tartarus: Athena vs Amphitrite**

**Chapter 10: Mount Tartarus: Immortals**

**Chapter 11: End of the Titan Reign**

**After that chapter I will right the final story in the Dawn of War trilogy. Dawn of War: Titanomacy. There will be a surprise ending for this stroy that will set the tone of the third. I am also thinking of writing a prequel that tells the events before the first one. It will be called Dawn of War: Rebellion. So tell me what you think by reviewing.**


	6. Zeus vs Prometheus

**Chapter 6:**

**Zeus vs Prometheus**

The gods were excited and worried. Excited that Athena and Poseidon were expecting and their wedding would be soon. Worried that the Titans would be on the move fast. Kronos isn't known for his patience.

Zeus was in the throne room with Hera,Artemis and Athena. Hera was in a horrible mood. She wanted to go down to Earth and kill the Titans that were there causing havoc. She walked out of the chamber. The rage vibrating off her was intense. Ever scine her son had died, she has had the urge to go face a Titan. Luckly Demeter or Hestia would help her calm down. She always listened to her older sisters.

Hera was on her giant bed staring off. She didn't want to speak to anyone but she knew that wouldn't stop her sisters Demeter and Hestia. She heard her the doors of her chamber opening.

"Sister why must you do this everyday?" Her eldest sister Demeter asked. She sat near Hera's legs. Hestia sat on her other side.

"I just want those dreadful Titans to burn in Tartarus for the rest of their immortal lives." Hera spat. She ment every word.

"Hera, you must relax. Revenge is not answer. You are better then the Titans. They want revenge and look where that has landed them. Five Titans dead because of their ignorance." Hestia said. Hera knew she was right but she was still very upset. She just wished that this damn war would end, so the Olympians could finally live in peace without any Titans to worry about.

Zeus walked to the edge of Olympus where Ares and Aphrodite were. They both were staring off, watching the mortals live their lives without knowing that the Titans were free.

"What is it father? What has you so worried?" Artemis said walking up behind him.

"The Titans and Hera." Zeus answered simply.

"Zeus we have a visitor." Ares said.

Zeus looked over to where Ares was pointing. It was the Titan Prometheus. He was coming for revenge. He wanted Apollo but today he would get the king of gods.

Zeus went to his chambers to find his sisters in his bed. "What's going on Zeus?" Hera asked as he put on his white and gold armor.

"Prometheus is looking for Apollo for revenge, but I will show the Titan." Zeus answered as he put on his helmet. Zeus went over the edge and came face to face with Prometheus.

You could see the Titan's grey cracked skin under his red and black armor. His red eyes visable through his helmet. "Well I didn't expect the king of gods to grace me with his presence." Prometheus said with a sneer. Prometheus grabbed the sword that was in it's sheath on his back. Zeus did the same.

The Titan readied his sword. "I will get my revenge, Zeus. You will not stop me from reaching your son. No god will stop me." Prometheus said with a chuckle. He swung his sword but Zeus was faster and was able to block the strike. Zeus noticed that the Titan wasn't as strong as when the first time they fought. The Titans were weaker then before. Their time in Tartarus has made them weak. That is why they haven't attacked.

Zeus used this knowledge to his advantage. He used quick strikes against the weak Titan. Prometheus had trouble keeping up and blocking. Zeus' sword scraped his arm. His arm started to bleed heavily. Zeus had hit a vein. A very important vein. Prometheus weakened even more. His immortal blood started to spill on to the earth. The earth soaked up the blood.

"Give it up Prometheus. You can't win." Zeus said swinging his sword once more. Prometheus blocked it but staggered back. He fell to the ground. Zeus bought down his sword and the blade easily went in and dismembered the Titan's arm. Prometheus howled in pain. The grey cracked arm started to spasm, then finally lay still. The blood and gore started to fall of the grey arm and spill on the ground.

Prometheus dropped his sword and covered his bloody stump. The flesh hanging from the stump. "How would you like to die Prometheus? Would you like the pain to last or do you want me to end it quickly? Or I could chain you back up to that mountain and let my bird feed off you?" Zeus said. Prometheus shivered as remembered the time he spent locked up and being fed on by Zeus giant bird, before being sent to Tartarus. Prometheus couldn't belive he had failed.

"I damn you Zeus. For all of eternity." Prometheus spat. He was quick with words even in the face of death. Zeus swung his sword and cut off Prometheus' other arm. The Titan yelled in pain.

Hera watched from Mount Olympus. A smile creeped up on her face. She wanted the Titan to die slowly. His pain to last for all of eternity. She wished she were down there now instead of her husband. To deliver the final blow.

Iapetus watched as his other son slowly died. If Kronos hadn't commanded him to stay on Mount Othrys, he would be down there killing Zeus and saving his son. First it was Menoetius, then it was Epimetheus. He was not about to let another son of his die. He continued to watch as Zeus kept dragging his sword across Prometheus' rocky grey skin. His red eyes dulling.

"Don't you dare disobey an order Iapetus." Kronos said behind him. Iapetus' eyes burned with fire and anger. He wanted to smite his king but he wouldn't go that far.

"Why do you fight for him?" Amphitrite said coming up behind the angry Titan. "You don't have to fight for a knig who lets your children die. He is you brother and doesn't care." The ocean goddess whispered into his ear. "Join my father and we will lead the Titans into victory." She said with a chuckle. Revolt against Kronos bought a smile to the Titan's face.

Prometheus moaned as he fell to the ground. His whole body and his armor were covered in his immortal blood. Prometheus softly cursed Zeus. His words barely a whisper.

"This is your end Prometheus." Zeus' voiced thundered. The clouds above them turned grey. Thunder rumbled through the clouds. Lightning lit up the sky. Prometheus could barely see anything. Consciousness quickly leaving. Zeus bought down his sword and impaled the Titan in his chest. The Titan gasped as his death came.

Zeus went back to Mount Olympus and was surrounded by his brother,sister, and wife. "We need to make a new cage. That way the Titans will never reek havoc again." Zeus said.

The rest seemed to be in deep thought. Poseidon broke the silence and suggested the only thing that would lock up the Titans forever.

"For that we need our brother...Hades."

**So did you like the surprise in this chapter. Oceanus and Amphitrite starting to rebel against Kronos and killing the Olympians. Only five more chapters. After the next chapter, Kronos will lead the Titans into the second Titanomacy against the Olympians. The second Titanomacy will be chapters eight through ten will be and epic war. It will also contain very bloddy and gorey scenes. It will also contain surprising deaths. The next chapter will be up by tomorrow night.**


	7. Hades vs Iapetus

**I don't think I am going to use the rebellion in the story because in the end the one to lead them would be Iapetus. This chapter is going to be his death scine he faces off against Hades. But I can assure you guys that the chapters will get more descriptive in the fight and death scene so you can actually image it.**

**Chapter 7:**

**Hades vs Iapetus**

The five eldest of the Olympians were headed to go see their brother Hades in the Underworld for his help. They needed to build a new cage to trap the Titans in and the god that has the toughest metals to trap them would be Hades.

As the five gods reached the gates of Hell, Demeter noticed her daughter Persephone. She was behind the gates that separated them.

"Mother." Persephone exclaimed, running towards her mother. Demeter enveloped her daughter in her arms. "How are you my sweet daughter?"

"All is well. I just wished that we could contain the Titans."

Aphrodite and Artemis were in Athena's bedroom. The three goddess were sprawled on Athena's bed. Athena already showed the stomach. She looked almost due because of their children's immortality.

"It should be any day now." Artemis said rubbing Athena's stomach as the baby kicked.

"Wow that was a powerful kick." Athena gasped as the baby kicked once more.

"I want to feel." Aphrodite said putting her hand on Athena's stomach. Athena felt a sharp pain. Then she felt something wet. Artemis and Aphrodite gasped.

"What is it?" Athena asked.

"You're in labor sister." Artemis said. Athena's eyes went wide. She was going into labor. The babies are coming.

Hera,Hestia,Demeter and Persephone headed back to Olympus while the other male gods head to the Underworld to help Hades and the others build the cage that would lock up the Titans.

"So brother. Are you sure the Titans don't know of your plan to lock them up once more and that you are building this cage?" Hades asked Zeus. Zeus didn't know if the Titans were watching but he hoped they weren't.

"I have no idea Hades. The Titans could be watching right at this very moment."

It was true the Titans were watching. Iapetus was watching the gods work on their almost complete cage in Tartarus. He was now leading the rebellion against Kronos. Oceanus was dead and he would have lead but his death had caused a stop on those plans. Amphitrite was weak and could not lead. The rest were to scared to lead a rebellion against Kronos.

Iapetus readied his two morning stars. He would kill any god that dared try to stop him from reaching Ares,Apollo, and Zeus. He descended from Mount Othrys and landed in Tartarus, the place that kept him and his siblings trapped in misery.

The gods stopped working as they saw the black light descend into Tartarus. It was Iapetus and he was armed with deadly morning stars.

"Keep working on the cage. I handle the Titan." Hades commanded. Hades conjured up two chain blades. The blades were huge and seemed deadly.

Amphitrite looked through the door where all the female goddess were. They all crowded around Athena. Athena screamed in pain as she prepared to give birth to her child. She wished the goddess were alone. It would have been easier to kill the goddess and her bastard child. All the goddess helped and tried to keep Athena calm.

Poseidon felt that something was wrong with Athena. He wanted to go back to Mount Olympus and see what was wrong with her, but he knew he had to stay here and finish the cage.

Iapetus had to move quicker because his weapons were not that long and had to close the distance to make a hit. But he wasn't fast enough. Hades kept swinging the chain blades around untill they hit Iapetus. Hades would not get tired because he has had practice.

The blades made contact with Iapetus' arm. It didn't just scratch his arm, the chain wrapped around his arm. Iapetus struggled to get out of the chains but had no luck. Hades whipped the other chain blade. The blade and chain wrapped around Iapetus' right leg.

Athena screamed in pain as she pushed. "Just one more push Athena. One big push." Hera said.

Aphrodite and Hestia each held on to Athena's hands, while stroking her damp hair. Athena gave one last pushed before she heard the beautiful cry of a baby.

Hera held the crying immortal infant in her hands. "It's a boy." Hera said with a smile. Demeter looked confused.

"Athena when you knew you were pregnant, did you know how many children you would have?" Athena was so confused. She knew that she was pregnant with one child.

"Athena you are preganat with twins. You are having another." That's when Athena felt another sharp pain. It was true. Another child was ready to be born. Ampitrite was shocked. Another child. She felt rage take over her. She wanted to go into the chamber and kill her and her children.

Iapetus could not get out of the chains. Hades pulled the chain that was wrapped arond his arm. Iapetus screamed in pain as he felt his arm ripped from his body. Red, immortal flesh hung from where his arm used to be. Iapetus threw his mornig star at Hades but he easily dodged it.

Hades pulled the other chain and the Titan's leg came off just as well. The gods smirked as the Titan fell to the ground bloodied.

"So Titan how does it feel that soon you will join your sons." Hades said chuckling. The Titan could not speak. He could only cough up blood. Hades wrapped one of the chains around Iapetus' head. He pulled and the Titans head came off. Hades turned to see the cage complete. It was ready to be used and imprison the Titans once more.

The gods went back to Olympus to find the goddess happy. "What is with all the smiles?" Hades asked as went to stand near his wife.

"I think Poseidon should go see Athena." Persephone said with a big smile. Poseidon was nervous but went over to her chambers. He heard the cries of two babies. Poseidon raced into the room to find two babies wrapped in blankets in her arms.

He was so confused. Twins? He couldn't believe it. He walked over to her. In her left arm she had a baby boy and in the other arm a baby girl. Just because he had children before didn't mean he still didn't get the feeling of being a father.

"Their names?" He asked taking the girl in his arms.

"The girl is Sonjia and the boy Axel." Athena said. The little girl opened her eyes and saw the most beautiful shade of blue. She had the dark curly brown hair and blue eyes just like him. The boy had the same shade of green eyes and light brown hair like Athena.

My beautiful children fussed as they got tired. Ampitrite could have killed her if they Poseidon had walked in. She knew the rebellion was no longer an option. Soon the Titans and the Olympians will engage in the second Titanomacy.

**So what did you think. The next chapter will be the begining of the war. Were they gather their troops and meet in Tartarus to fight to the death. Also I know that Sonjia and Axel are not Greek names but I couldn't come up with any and I didn't want to use Greek Mythology figures and get readers angry at me. So review.**


	8. Mount Tartarus:The Begining

**Chapter 8:**

**Mount Tartarus:The Beigning**

Athena and Poseidon woke up the sound of their crying children. Athena got up from the bed and left Poseidon in bed. She picked up Axel and started to feed him. Poseidon got up from the bed and held Sonjia while she waited for her turn to feed. Once Axel was done it was Sonjia's turn. Both full children quickly fell asleep.

The two gods watched their sleeping children. "Who are we going to get to take care of them today?" Poseidon asked. Today the Olympians were going to fight the Titans. They would head to Mount Tartarus and unleash hell.

"Gaia said she would look after them. I don't want to leave them. Espeacially when there is a possiblity that we may not come back." Athena voice was barely a whisper but the sea god heard her.

"Don't worry. We will return. We all will." Poseidon said comforting her. There was knock on her chamber door. Gaia opened the door.

"I'm here. Don't worry you two. I'll protect them. Also good luck. I want you to stop them, they have become to dangerous. Lock them back up." She said. The two gods left to put on their armor. All the gods had on their armor and had their weapons. Athena had her sais,Ares had his labrys. Aphrodite had kamas. Artemis had her bow and a quiver full of golden tipped arrows. Apollo had his sword and Poseidon his silver trident. Hera had her blades and Hestia had her knives. Demeter had her spear while Zeus had his two swords. Dionysus had on brass knuckles and Hermes had a whip. Hades had his chain blades and Persephone had a sabre. Eberus had a morining star and Nyx had a sythe.

The gods were ready. Kronos was gathering his army of Titans. He knew that Amphitrite wanted to start a rebellion with Oceanus but with her father and their leader Iapetus dead she could do nothing. I did make her a promise that she would fight Athena. That was a promise that he would uphold that promise. He knew Athena would kill her and he was hopeing that would happen.

The Titans descended into Tartarus. They stood near the cage dressed in red and black armor. Kronos wanted to pull out the Bow and destroy the new cage. He was about to when sixteen white lights crashed into Tartarus, opposite of them. The Titans and the Olympians readied their weapons. It was finally time for them to fight. The second Titanomacy.

Kronos raised the Bow but Zeus was quicker and used a lightning bolt that separated the Kronos and the Bow. Kronos screamed in furry. He commanded his army to charge.

Both side clashed as they met in the middle. Aphrodite raised the kamas and made them connect with the necks of two Titans. Their heads slowly came off falling to the earth. The headless corpses gushed out blood. Poseidon used his trident to impale a Titan and then rip his body in half. Ares used his labrys and swung it causing a Titan's entrails to spill out on to the ground covering it in blood and gore.

Artemis raised her bow and let an arrow go. The arrow slid easily into a Titan's chest. Nyx raised her sythe and made it go into the Titan's head. She slid it all the way down and ripped the Titan in half. Eberus swung his morning star and it made it connect with several heads of Titans. Blood painting the walls of the new cage and the walls of Tartarus. Zeus quickly moved and sliced Titans. Hera did the same with Hestia behind her throwing her knives.

Demeter stayed with Persephone and Hades. Demeter impaled a Titans head while Persephone used her sabre to slice the Titan on it's back. Hades bought down the chain and the blade easily ripped the Titan in half. Dionysus evaded the Titans and then went back to crush their skulls with his brass used his whips and wrapped it around it around a Titan's head. The blade at the end of the whipped buried it's self into the Titan's throat. Hermes pulled and the Titan's head came off, blood splattering the cave walls.

Athena used her sais to slice off the head of some Titans. Blood splattering her white and gold armor. She flipped over the head of a Titan as it came up behind her. She jumped once more and wrapped her legs and twisted. Breaking the Titan's neck. Amphitrite came up and stood infront of Athena. Amphitrite readied her sais.

"It's just you and me whore." Amphitrite sneered.

"No Amphitrite. It's just me."

The two goddess rushed at each other. Weapons raised. The two goddess collided and...

**So what did you think. Here it is. The second Titanomacy. I know I left this chapter in a cliff hanger but that is why the next chapter is called Mount Tartarus: Athena vs Amphitrite. The showdown you have been waiting for. It should be up tomorrow. Hope you like it. Review.**


	9. Mount Tartarus:Athena vs Amphitrite

**Chapter 9:**

**Mount Tartarus:Athena vs Amphitrite**

The sais of the two immortals clashed. Athena's golden tipped sais caused sparks as they clashed against Amphitrite's cold grey steel sais. Athena was an expert fighter and knew that Amphitrite wasn't. But she was surprised that Amphitrite acutally knew what to do.

"You seem surprised Athena. I was trained by Poseidon before he left me for you. Even my father and Pallas taught me how to fight. I am not weak like you thought." Amphitrite said as she kept trying to land a hit with her sais. Athena easily dodged or met the strikes with her own weapons. She wasn't called the war goddess for nothing.

The other gods were having trouble as the Titans had decided to attack in groups making it harder to avoid any of them. Zeus used one of his swords to make contact with the head of a Titan. While the other sword slid into the stomach of another Titan. Hera used her blades to decapitate two Titans that tried to impale her. Luckly Hestia was behind her younger sister and was able to throw two of her many knives at incoming Titans.

Aphrodite stayed close to Ares. She used her kamas to cut off the head of a Titan that rushed towards her. Ares used his labrys to cut the head off another Titan and then slice one of the Titan's stomach. The Titan's entrails spilled on to the cold stone floor. Artemis shot an arrow at a Titan that tried to sneak up on her twin brother. Apollo used his sword to cut a Titan in half. The top half falling to the right, while the bottom half went to the left.

Athena this time went into offence. She swung her sais in expert fashion. She was a true worrior. Amphitrite had come close to getting hit but dodged in the final seconds. She was stuck in defense while Athena kept up the mirage of attacks. Amphitrite tried to take a chance and attack when Athena used a uppercut but Athena saw that coming and quickly bloked the attack. Amphitrite had to keep dodging she knew she was in trouble.

Demeter used her spear to impale a Titan in the head, while her daughter Persephone used her sabre to cut a Titan in half. Nyx bought down her sythe on a Titan's head. Eberus used his morning star to smash the skull of a Titan. Hermes used his whip to slash into a Titan. The blade at the end of the whip buried it's self into the Titan's stomach. Dionysus bought down his fist down onto a Titan's face. The brass knuckles cracking the skull. Blood spilling all over his hand.

A Titan climbed on top of the cage and tried to jump on Poseidon but he saw it and impaled the Titan in mid air. He threw the Titan at another Titan. Hades bought down his chain blade on to a Titan. The Titan's body split in two as the blade went through his head into the rest of the body. The Titan's entrails spilling on to the cave floor.

Kronos watched the after math that his siblings were causing. He only wished one Olympian would die. Little did he know that he would soon get his wish.

Athena kept attacking. Amphitrite kept trying to get away but with each attack she got weaker. Two Titans came to her assistance. One used it's hammer and hit Athena on in the stomach. The hit was not hard enough to injure Athena. The other Titan tried to impale Athena but she blocked the attack and then cut the Titan's head off. With the other Titan she shoved her sai into the Titan's eyesockets.

Amphitrite charged at Athena but Athena was ready. Amphitrite swung wildly and was about to imaple Athena when she moved at the last second. Athena ducked and swung her sais up. The blades made contact with Amphitrite's hadn, cutting them off. Blood sprayed onto Athena's armor. Amphitrite shrieked. She fell to her knees as she cried out in pain.

"Please." She begged. The pain was unbearable. Athena wanted to take pitty on her but she was a danger to her children and mankind.

"I can't let you live. Amphitrite you chose your side and you chose wrong. I'm so sorry for this, but this is for my children." Athena slid both sais into Amphitrite's stomach and slid both sais out. One to the right and the other to the left. Amphitrite was finally dead.

That would be a good thing if what happened next hadn't happened. Aphrodite tried to fight off one of the Titans, but one came up behind her and stabbed her with his sword. The golden haired goddess gasped as the cold steel slid into her stomach. The Titan she was fighting grabbed her kama and slit Aphrodite's throat. One of the Olympians was dead.


	10. Mount Tartarus:Immortals

**Chapter 10:**

**Mount Tartarus: Immortals**

One of the Olympians was dead. The Titans were now ganging up on the gods. Three to four Titans on each god. One of the gods distracted by the Titan infront of him. Hermes used his whip to try and kill on of the three Titans infront of him but a Titan from behind used it's war hammer and smashed it into Hermes' back. One of the other Titans grabbed the whip and pulled sending Hermes flying. Another Titan grabbed him and impaled him with it's blade. He gasped for his last breath as he slowly died.

Persephone tried to avoid one of the Titans but was pinned against a wall and then thrown into a sharp peice of black steel that stuck out of the cage. The peice went into her chest. She cried in pain slowly died.

The Titans were getting ruthless. They wanted more blood. They wanted more dead gods. Hestia threw some more knives. She was fighting more Titans then before. They rushed at her quicker then before. One Titan, before he was hit, threw his own blade. The blade slide into Hestia.

She staggered back as the blade went into her stomach. She gasped as a Titan hit her in the back with a hammer. The blade slid out but another Titan stabbed her in the heart. One of the original Olympians has fallen.

Kronos laughed as his children and grandchildren struggled to kill any Titan that came at them.

Ares bought down his labrys and and chopped a Titan in half. Athena Dionysus came up behind Ares to back him up. He punched a Titan in the face and broke his skull.

Apollo sliced a Titan's stomach. It's entrails spilled on to the cave floor and the blood splattered the cage. The warm immortal blood dripped from where the blood hit.

Poseidon cut a half Titan in half with his trident and then impaled another. Athena came up behind a Titan and cut it's head off and then stabbed another Titan that came up behind her.

Nyx used her sythe to chop a Titan's head off while Eberus used his morning star to crush a Titan's chest and then skull. Hades wrapped the chain around a Titan's head and then pulled him near him. Hades used his other chain's blade and stabbed the Titan in it's face.

Artemis was going throught her arrows fast. She got one arrow out of her quiver and stabbed a Titan with it and then threw it by hand at another Titan. As she pulled out another arrow, a Titan hit her with a war hammer and grabbed the arrow from her hand. He used the arrow and impaled her with it. The arrow went straight threw her heart. The golden tip came out through her back. Covered in blood. She fell to the floor groaning.

"Artemis!" Apollo yelled. He raced towards his dieing sister. He cut and sliced Titans that got in his way. Apollo's wrath was something that should no one is safe from. He knelt down and checked on his sister.

"Apollo." She said weakly coughing up blood. Her last breaths past as Apollo teared up. He couldn't cry at this moment. The Titans were now wining. Apollo raised his sword once more and yelled out a war cry that usually Athena or Ares would yell.

Demeter impaled another Titan. There were to many and she wasn't fast enough. A Titan stabbed her in her leg and took her spear. He impaled her with her own spear. The spear went from the bottom of her stomach all the way to the top in a deadly angel.

Kronos laughed. He enjoyed the blood that was being spilled. The gods did not stand a chance. It was over for them.

Nyx was having trouble killing the Titans. Her weapon wasn't made for facing off against many enemies. As she cut a Titan across it's chest. Another Titan slammed a war hammer against her back which drove her into a knife that one of the Titans picked up from Hestia. The knife didn't go in deep but it did hurt her. Eberus rushed towards his wife but a Titan sliced at his leg. The wound was above the knee. The shadow god turned himself into shadows and rushed towards his wife once more and left Mount Tartarus leaving the remaining gods to their fates.

Hades easily picked off the Titans. His chain blades cutting into the Titans. Kronos watched this. Hades, Zeus, and Poseidon were always powerful. Together no Titan could stop them except himself. Kronos grabbed his sword and head towards his first target. Hades.

Before reaching Hades, Hera got in his way. His lovely daughter walked up to him with her bloody blades raised.

"Well, Hera. What a lovely surprise to see you still alive. I would have thought you would have joined your older sister." Kronos mocked. Throught her helmet Kronos could see Hera sneer.

"What do you plan on doing my daughter? Kill me? You aren't strong enough."

"But I can do this." Hera rushed at him. Kronos raised his sword and watched his daughter impale herself into it. She gasped as the blade went into her stomach.

"And what was that?" Kronos asked with a smile.

"It was for this." Kronos felt something cold and sharp go into his stomach. He looked down to see Hera's balde in his stomach. His daughter sacrificed herself to hurt him and make it easier for Zeus to stop him.

Zeus watched in horror as Kronos' sword poked out of his wife's back. Her body fell to the floor and so did Kronos. Two Titans rushed at him. He threw his two swords and watched as the two swords went into the skulls of the Titans. Zeus was ready to unleash his rage.

Hades sent his chain flying as it wrapped around a Titan's neck and watched as it struggle for breath. What he didn't see was a Titan behind him. The Titan tried to stab him but only cut his back. Pain radiated all through his body. Hades made himself into shadows and retreated.

Now only six gods remained. Zeus, Poseidon, Apollo, Ares, Athena, and Dionysus. They were the only ones left to fight the last seventeen Titans. This time it was up to Zeus.

In his rage he sent a lightning bolt at on of the Titan. The Titan's body exploded. Blood and gore splashed the walls and floor. Zeus sent more lightning bolts at the reaming Titans. They experienced the same fate as the other Titan.

Zeus roared in anger as one Titan other then Kronos remained. He walked up to the frighten Titan that dropped it's weapon. Zeus grabbed the Titan by it's throat and shoved him against the wall. Pinning him there. Zeus shoved his hand into the Titan's throat and ripped most of it out. The Titan's body slumped to the floor. Zeus looked at his bloody hand.

He walked over to his dieing wife. Her breathing was ragged. She wasn't going to hold on any longer. Zeus removed his helmet and knelt next to her.

"Hera." Zeus said. Tears flowed from his eyes.

"Zeus. Stay strong. We still need you. They still need you." Hera said cupping her husband's cheek.

Zeus nodded and watched as Hera struggled to breath for the last time. Zeus cried as she slowly closed her eyes and lay still.

Athena picked up the Bow. "Father. I'll hide the Bow." Athena turned into a ray of light and left Tartarus. The other gods watched as Zeus, the king of gods, cry over his dead wife. Poseidon and Ares both sheded tears as they saw Hera dead.

Zeus heard a small gasp. He looked over to Kronos' body. He was still alive. Zeus rage peaked. He wanted to crush Kronos under his heel and watch his head pop under his foot. He walked over to the body of his weak father. He was about to lift his foot when he got another idea.

"I won't kill you Kronos." He could hear his children and brother gasp.

"And why not?" Kronos asked weakly.

"Because, death is an escape and you don't deserve an escape. You deserve to suffer for your crimes. For one year you will be human. After that year I will personaly see to your death." With those words a white light erupted from his hands. The bright light engulfed Kronos.

Once the light disappeared, Kronos' wound was gone. His immortality was also gone. But only for a year. This couldn't happen to him. Kronos screamed in frustration.

"No god will come to your aid." Zeus spat before leaving Kronos and heading to Mount Tartarus.

Kronos was on his own and now he was human. Mortal. No longer the immortal Titan king he once was. It was over.

**Now I know some of the deaths sound the same but I was running out of ideas. Now there is only one last chapter before I add the next story in the Dawn of War trilogy. Dawn of War: Titanomacy. I've also decided to add a fourth story to this that will be the last story in the trilogy. It will be called Dawn of War: War of the Gods. I decided to write the story because yesterday I saw Wrath of the Titan and liked a little of the story line. The movie was okay. So that will make five stories in the Dawn of War trilogy if you add Dawn of War: Rebellion. Also my birthday is on April 11. So I am going to add a new chapter to all of my stories. So if you like any of the others that aren't Dawn of War. Check it out.**


	11. End of the Titan Reign

**Chapter 11:**

**End of the Titan Reign**

Kronos wondered the city of Athens. He had finally arrived. He was covered in mud and dirt. He was mortal now. He didn't have his immortality or his divine powers. He was weak.

He cursed Zeus. His son had beaten him but only because of his daughter who injured him. He looked up and stared at the sky.

He knew his son was watching him. He smiled wickedly up at the sky. "This is not over Zeus. I will get my revenge. I will find where Athena hid the Epirus Bow. I will release my siblings once more." He said chuckling at the sky.

"This time I will not make the same mistakes."

Zeus watched as his father cursed him and promised to release the Titans once more. Zeus knew he wouldn't find the Epirus Bow if Zeus himself did not know where the Bow was.

Zeus was dressed in a white robe. It was time for his daughter's wedding. They had decided now was the time scine most of the gods were dead. Their souls would soon return to their physical bodies.

He looked over at his beautiful daughter. Gaia had curled her hair and gave her a long white chiffon dress. Perals decorated her neck. Athena seemed nervous, happy and yet sad.

"What is wrong Athena?" Zeus asked.

She didn't answer right away but when she did her voice was full of sadness. "I just wished that the others were here."

"I know. I wished they were here as well." His mind drifted to his dead wife, Hera.

"Do not be sad anymore. It is your wedding day. Enjoy this because you will remember this day for the rest of your life. Athena nodded.

The god Hymenaeus stood infront of Athena and Poseidon. He said his lines and pronounced them husband and wife. The two gods kissed. They hugged their two children. It seemed life would soon be in their favor or so they thought.

The Fates have already decided the future. They knew what would happen in these next couple months. Kronos will get the Bow. Zeus will get a human to stop Kronos. That human would get in the way of divine family. Turn them against each other.

Rebellions and war will spread through Earth and Olympus. Titans will roam the land and the age of the gods would end. It was not something that would change. Soon the mortals will be in control of their lives leaving only the Primordial gods to rule. Earth, Olympus and the heavens will soon experience war and destruction like no one has ever seen before. Making the first Titanomacy seem like childs play. The world would soon know darkness.

**I know that this chapter is really short but I couldn't add anymore. The end of this story is giving you hints on what is going to happen in Dawn of War:Titanomacy and Dawn of War: War of the Immortals. I've changed it from War of the Gods. I know I need to make up my mind. Hope you enjoyed. The next story will be up sooner then you think.**


End file.
